Various kinds of input devices are being used to operate a computing system. For example, the input device includes a button, key, joystick and touch screen. Since the touch screen is easy and simple to operate, the touch screen is increasingly being used to operate the computing system.
The touch screen may constitute a touch surface of a touch input device including a touch sensor panel which may be a transparent panel including a touch-sensitive surface. The touch sensor panel is attached to the front side of a display screen, and then the touch-sensitive surface may cover the visible side of the display screen. The touch screen allows a user to operate the computing system by simply touching the touch screen by a finger, etc. Generally, the computing system recognizes the touch and a position of the touch on the touch screen and analyzes the touch, and thus, performs the operations in accordance with the analysis.
Here, there is a requirement for the touch input device capable of detecting not only the touch position of the touch on the touch screen but also the accurate pressure magnitude of the touch.